


Семейный разговор

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Семейный разговор

— Кит, нам надо поговорить. — Кролия просочилась в комнату сына с решительностью, с которой размазывала Коливана по тренировочным матам. Если бы Кит не видел этого собственными глазами, ни за чтобы не поверил. Ему и в голову не пришло бы уклоняться от разговора. Наличие матери до сих пор ощущалось открытием и чудом, и он не был уверен, что в ближайшую сотню лет сможет с ним свыкнуться.

— Слушаю.

Кролия прошлась по небольшой комнате, отведенной Киту на разведывательном корабле, и остановилась прямо перед ним, вынуждая задрать голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Сомнения были совершенно не свойственны Кролии, и, видя её колебание, Кит насторожился. Должно быть, она пришла к нему поделиться плохими новостями. Но что могло случиться?

— Твой Широ…

— Что-то случилось?

Кит подорвался с места, как спущенная с крючка пружина, и только тяжелая рука Кролии удержала его на месте.

— Ничего не случилось, — с плохо сочетающейся с утверждением мрачностью ответила та. — Но случится. Сколько он ещё собирается морочить тебе голову?

Кит опешил. Он понимал одно, что ничего не понимал. И это ему не нравилось. Кит вытек из-под руки матери и оказался на ногах.

— В смысле?

— В том смысле, что давно пора позвать тебя на свидание.

— А?

Понятнее не стало.

Кролия скрестила руки на груди:

— Только не надо мне снова говорить о том, что вы с ним просто замечательные друзья. Одно другого совершенно не исключает.

— Широ — он мне как… брат, — не слишком внятно отозвался Кит. — Он считает меня… братом.

— Знаешь, Широ пялится на тебя с тем же выражением восторга, с которым смотрел на меня твой отец. На родственников и друзей так не смотрят.

— Мам… — протянул Кит и замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Первым порывом было спросить — правда? Потому что сам Кит ничего подобного за Широ не замечал, но со стороны ведь виднее? Или отрицать: в конце концов, их отношения, какими бы они ни были, касались только их двоих?

— Что “мам”? — подняла бровь Кролия. — Так вот, Кит, я тебя предупреждаю, в следующую встречу с Широ я с ним поговорю.

Кит поймал себя на том, что почти оскалился на мать, пытаясь защитить Широ от вполне себе весомой угрозы. Сжал кулаки и твердо попросил:

— Не надо.

— Тогда разберись с этим сам. Ты становишься рассеянным на миссиях, а я не хочу терять сына, которого так недавно обрела. Ты меня понимаешь?

Кит понимал. Вот теперь Кит прекрасно понимал. Угроза всегда поднимала уровень понимания до запредельных высот. Лучше Кит сам всё сделает, чем допустит в их отношения третьего. Даже если этот третий — его мать.


End file.
